UE Exalted
UE Exalted Un-(Movie)Epic Exalted (This is a work in process. The value's for spacific variable's among various rule's are subject to alteration thru play testing. This is a private work, resulting in a limited play test enviroment. Suggestion's from outside's are welcome, either on my talk page, or on discussion page's.) This is a revision to the Exalted rule set, and base setting, intended to better represent literary and lower powered heroic epics. It is a lower power, slower power, Grim and Gritty, more realistic, modification. The UE world is one on the brink of an age of change, chaos, and war, where as the world of the Core Exalted setting is one on the brink of complete and utter destruction TOMORROW. UE is intended to give the PC time and room in which to grow. This revision attempts to provide a different play experience than that of Core Exalted. UPDATE I have recently happened upon the Anima, Beyound Fantasy game system, which basically meets the majority of my rules needs. So I instead of re-writting the Exalted Rules I am going to switch to using the Anima rule set and create house rules to introduce the Exalted elements I am interested in. All in all it should take less time and effort to produce a better result. UE History of Creation '''This is a story alteration to the nature of the Exalted setting that accounts for the changes made in this revision. While much of the first part is very close to or identical to that of E, thier are some significant difference. The rebellion, nature of the exalted, humans, Great Curse, and Post War history, are all very different, and should be read by all player's and ST's. Non-Movie Epic I really like the Exalted World, but there are quite a few aspects of the rules that I don’t. I prefer a much grittier game than the default Exalted rule's set provides, and one's that involve multiple sets of threat group which are all a real threat. This requires an environment where being's other than Exalted have some real effect on the characters. As many have complained beasts, mortals, Gods, Demons, and Elementals are all massively underpowered compared to the Exalted. This can be compensated for by adding a whole bunch of power to them, but soon reaches the "Super Hero" level, where realistically little but the hero's would remain. Character's go from start to challenged by little very quickly, which I feel misses out on a great deal of stories. The default starting world of Exalted is ready to explode tomorrow, which can make for some interesting Story, but those stories require that the character's quickly and easily be able to defeat whole armies with little assistance. This creates a play environment in which other character build's also gain power quickly to balance them, which makes many task which would other wise be excellent stories a matter of a couple of charm uses. Such things include gathering information, recruiting an army, politics, personal interaction. Politics is a give and take between power group's that are not able to achieve their entire individual goal's, because of limited resources. Basically this is more of a revision that a mod to Exalted, a player in a previous game made the comment that, while the changes suggested where good it was closer to a rewrite than a house rule, so I decided to go ahead and do just that. Many of the changes made are rules oriented, but their are also setting changes, that i hope will provide a more varied story enviroment, that promote's all kinds of stories. In case it need to be pointed out for the slow among us, this is a very much low powered Exalted Mod. If you ideal ending for the long and complex life of Chejop Kejak is to "Kick some ass" or "Die at my hands" this is probably not for you. But you are free to take any aspect of it that would improve the story, that you are telling, be it as the ST or a Player. Uexalted is NOT "I win, covered in awsome sauce." it is intended to require a player to be smart in more way's than piling charms together. Primary Changes These are the aspects that I intend to modify and to provide a more comprehensive rule set for than the ones in Exalted. Uexalted many aspects are more modigiler in nauture. 1. The power curve for most aspects of the game will be lowered. Resulting in a more gradual accumulation of power. 2. The 5 dot scale will be expanded for a number of game aspects, most notably in the area of backgrounds. 3. Social Combat will be expanded to give degrees of success. 4. The scope of charms will be reduced. Charm sets will be expanded to give a more gradual increase in power. 5. Essence will be given a wider scale range. In combination with the alteration to charm scope this will result in Charms of a given essence level greatly different in power level from core. 6. Mass Combat will be expanded in such a fashion, so as to make it more of a tactical experience, rather than window dressing to a normal combat. Uexalted will be treated as exceptional leaders of armies, whose forces have a varied and marked effect on combat. Aspects of the Warmachine table top combat game will be included into the mix, making the development of a power base a more important part of the game. 7. Crafting of normal and artifact weapons will have their process better defined; the creation of normal item's will be speeded up and hopefully make a little more sense. 8. Resource will be handled in a more concrete fashion. The development of more than one resource source will be the default assumption. One of the primary goals of this alteration is to define availability, which will be handled by providing a fixed amount of purchasing capacity to the player. The default assumption is that any item of normal type can be purchased in a suitable location so long as the player can afford it. This place's the ability to decide what is available into the hands of the player, but does not allow them unlimited access. Exceptional items will be very expensive to purchase out right, while much cheaper to create. Making character construction a much more preferred option. 9. For those who wish to use the system, but whose story would require a quicker power level increase. Gods and there equivalent will be given a system to transfer power into Uexalt, which will place this power outside of player control, but will give a system allowing the ST to do so beyond simply going poof. 10. Given the more gradual power curve in Uexalted mortals, monsters, Lesser Gods, Elemental and such will play a larger role in the setting. The difference between a mortal, enlightened mortal, and a young exalted will be reduced. Dragon Bloods, Enlightened Mortals, Essence using races, and Creatures will be more common and varied, and will be a significant threat to Uexalted for much longer. 11. Setting will be some what altered in that it will not be assumed to be blowing up tomorrow. As character's will gain power in a much more gradual fashion, the power gap between PC and NPC will be smaller, massive changes will take longer and more effort of everyone to achieve. Uration become's a world of strong nation's vying with each other in a constant dynamic, allowing for politics’ to have a more significant impact for groups that enjoy such. The Sidreal's, Abyssal's, and the Realm will no longer be the only threats that groups must consider, when looking across creation. Inter-Solar conflict will take a larger part in the world, for a number of reasons. 12. It has been my observation from published materials, play, the Exalte forums, and talking with players and ST. That there is a great deal of dissatisfacion with high essence charms, Sideral Martal, Art's and Sourcery. I believe that a large part of this is that lower essence charms cover such a wide range, that there is very little room. As is it's very difficult to create a higher essence charm or effect with out nulliflying lesser charms all together, which i hope to allevate to a degree with reducing the scope of lower essence charms. 13. Martial Arts, pretty much covers everything in core, making it by far the most common choice. Martal Art's will remain an unarmed combat skills, charm sets that give combat abilities based off of a common theam will be present in a number of abilities. Combat Ability in general will have wider range, and be a more gradual process. 14. Charcter creation will have some changes, noteably in that not all background will have the same cost. Aspects Backgrounds Altered and new character Backgrounds. Rule Set UE Rule set for combat, weapon stats, Skirmish Combat, Socal Combat, and general rules. Economic System Rule's set defining how resources, income and markets function in UE. Includes Item prices (In RP's), Item Creation, Artifact Creation, Income Sources, Stronghold Expansion, Lifestyle effects, etc. Charm Sets UE charm set's for the various Exalted types, as well Gods, Creatures, Demons, Undead, Enlightened. Low tire UE charms are much more limited in scope than E charm's. Charm's presenet in multiple charm set's are also more common. Creatures The various being's of Uration. Includes Gods, Demons, Fae, Elementals, Uxalts, Mortals, Enlightened Mortals, Non-human Races, etc. As this revision is a private work, and will likly see usage only among my own gaming groups, much of this information is spacific to the Uration of my group, and may have gaps in the information provided that has not yet been discorvered by the players. There is a much wide variation of beingings in UE which present a threat to players. World Elements Various aspects of Creation, contains NPC's, Locations, etc. Much of this information is spacific to my games, but some details general changes to setting history that reflect the altered rule set. Category:UE